


Lovely Moments

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin returns to his and Niles' house after finishing on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Why must I always write when I'm tired?

Corrin yawned as he walked to the house of his—no, his _and_ Niles' house perched on a tree near his castle. It had been a tiring day of defending against Hoshido soldiers from an attack and the dragon lord had suffered a few injuries, but Felicia had healed them up. There was still a little pain where the wounds preciously were, but Felicia had said to get a good night's rest to make sure that they had healed properly.

Climbing the ladder to the inside of the house, the first thing Corrin had saw was Niles seated on their shared bed, giving him a kind smile. Even if it had a hint of lust,—it was always there, anyway,—Corrin knew that Niles had truly missed him.

"...Welcome home, Corrin. My arms have longed to embrace you."

The dragon lord returned the smile and walked over to hug the former thief. "You're such a sap after you asked me to marry you, you know that?" He placed a peck on his cheek before releasing. "It's not that I mind, however. Completely the opposite."

Niles cupped a pale cheek with a dark hand, tilting his head ever so slightly. "Oh? That must mean I'm doing well, then." He gently rubbed his thumb over the lord's cheek, causing the latter to giggle and a little smirk to form on Niles' face. "I do have to pay back the kindness you've always given me."

Corrin placed a hand over the former thief's on his cheek and gently nuzzled into it. He loved it when Niles did this, and what kind of a husband would Niles be if he didn't know? "No need to. All I need is you."

"Very well. What are you waiting for? Come here. I won't bite...for now." Niles had let go and laid on his side of their shared bed, near the wall. Corrin followed suit, removing the brooch holding his cape and laid down beside of the other. He happily nuzzled into the former thief's chest, causing Niles to chuckle softly.

"...You went into the hot springs without me?" Corrin playfully pouted up at Niles, giving a quiet little huff as he turned his head to the side. No, he could never be truly mad at the Nohrian. Both he and Niles knew that.

Niles placed a hand over Corrin's cheek farther from him, gently tilting his head towards him. "I was getting worried after I had to retreat. Perhaps even...a little stressed." He shook his head. "Even if I do love seeing others in pain...I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you in such a state."

Corrin stared up at Niles' good eye, trying to see if there was any emotion in it. The one eye was locked with Corrin's two, a hard stare. But...he sensed something else.

It was caring. Maybe even a hint of worry was still there.

"Niles...I'm sorry that I had to put you through that." He was blaming himself for something again, Niles thought. But he had smiled nonetheless.

"The Corrin I know would brush it off and say that the past is irrelevant. What only matters is the future. Isn't that right?" He placed his index finger and thumb under the prince's chin, gently tilting his head up. The former thief gave a half-smirk, knowing that he was right.

Corrin couldn't help but blush faintly at the comment, letting out a quiet laugh and placing a soft kiss onto Niles' lips. He reached up to cup his husband's cheek, holding the kiss for what seemed like an eternity.

Pulling away as quiet pants escaped the lord's pale lips, he stared into that eye again. That pale blue orb stared back in his own two red ones.

That emotion was there again.

Loving.

Caring.

Something that Niles had never experienced in his whole life.

Not until Corrin came, that was.

"...Corrin?"

"Huh? Yes, Niles?"

Niles unconsciously squeezed the smaller male laying in front of him, speaking quietly.

"Please tell me that you'll never leave. I want you to be by my side when I wake up."

Corrin blinked before smiling, resting his head against Niles' broad chest and closing his eyes.

"I won't, Niles. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

They both slept peacefully that night, happily in each other's embrace.


End file.
